harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Christiansen
Vincent Christiansen is a superhuman from New Madrid, Missouri, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Created by Sentinel) Biography Pre-RPG The first month of Vincent's life, including his biological family, is virtually unknown, with the exception of his birthday - September 5th, 1999. Even where he was recovered from is not documented in his adoption papers, though he is of mixed European ancestry (particularly Scandinavia). The curious omissions of Vincent's details didn't prevent Julia and David Christiansen of New Madrid, Missouri, from adopting the infant and taking him in as their own. For the first 12 years of his life, Vincent was quite a normal boy; playing with his younger sister Noelle in the comfort of their backyard, taking up lessons on the piano, and of course video games were some of his hobbies. But it was about two weeks after his 12th birthday that he started noticing something... peculiar about him. During an adventurous walk in the wilderness around the town, he and his sister stumbled upon two bear cubs. Little did they know, the mama was nearby, and was very angry. Out of fear, Vincent grabbed Noelle's arm, closed his eyes, and braced for death. A death that never came. He opened his eyes to find out that he and his sister had been teleported back home. After months of experimentation (and discovering two more powers), the two siblings concluded the impossible - Vincent was, for lack of a better word, superhuman. The two children swore themselves to secrecy, and over the years Vincent honed his newfound abilities in solitude, until he received the letter to Harwell's. Harwell's Institute I Vincent's story begins with a letter delivered to him from a mysterious source, handed to him by his overbearing neighbor. To his shock, he finds out that it is an acceptance letter from Harwell's Institute for the Fairly Exceptional - a boarding school in Lebanon, NH, that trains young superhumans on how to control and use their abilities for good. After some deliberation with his sister Noelle, Vincent agrees to go, on the condition that his parents finally learn about his abilities. He reveals his powers to them, and to his relief they allow him to go. Vincent quickly finds himself exceling in his studies - after the Gauntlet, he is immediately elevated to a Gamma Student, and discovers he can extend his abilities to greater heights. But his time at the Institute turns sour once he begins his first mission - his sister Noelle had been taken by a mysterious splinter group known as Project ASSITI (Active Search and Study of Interdimensional Transit), being held hostage in an underground bunker in New Madrid. Vincent and his team successfully extracted Noelle from the bunker, facing off against the group's leader, Foxtrot, before escaping the collapsing facility. While recovering from the mission, Vincent discovered a file sent to him by an unknown individual acting as a double agent in Project ASSITI. In it, he learns the truth about where he came from - that he was sent to this universe from a foreign one through a destructive event known as a "Resonance Cascade," resulting in his abilities. After coping with the life-changing news, he resolves himself to decide his own place in his "new" reality - that is, to do what is right, with the help of his allies. At the end of the semester, during Winter Break, Vincent joined the other students at the chateau for the Institute's private Christmas party. When the chateau was attacked by ASDOM forces, Vincent fought off several assailants before being captured and taken by Foxtrot to St. Louis. Harwell's Institute II Vincent spent most of the rest of Winter Break in a secret, underground facility beneath the Gateway Arch museum in St. Louis. When his friends finally located and freed him, he was forced into therapy for some time, coping with the strenuous and stressful conditions of his imprisonment. During this time, he noticed he could see "echos" - pockets of alternate realities, showing different moments in time relative to his location. He also discovered a mysterious connection to a student known as Octarine, which caused nosebleeds and vicious headaches for both parties. When Vincent was finally patched up, he joined the next generation of students (as well as his old friends) in Dallas, where he currently faces off against a CEO attempting to slander the ISO's name. Abilities Through as-of-yet undetermined means, Vincent has at least three abilities that allow him to alter space around him. Currently, he has three powers developed: * Teleportation - Vincent is able to open up and surround himself in a localized wormhole that allows him to travel distances of at least 1 kilometer. If he is holding onto something at the time (or if something is holding onto him), said object will travel will Vincent through the wormhole. * Levitation - In addition to wormhole creation, Vincent has the ability to defy gravity through an unknown manner. While he can support himself with ease, this levitation becomes harder as he carries more and more stuff. * Psychokinesis - His last (and most recently developed) ability allows Vincent to move matter by sheer willpower alone. The more mass an object has, the harder it is to manipulate. Strengths When it comes to getting a job done, Vincent can work well with other people or by himself. He's very flexible that way. Vincent understands the power of working together and makes a point of understanding everyone's strengths and weaknesses to evaluate a situation and find a solution. He also is confident in his abilities, yet is always willing to make more improvements to fully master them. He knows there's more to his strengths than he has developed and actively seeks ways to improve. Weaknesses Something about his past always nagged at Vincent - the fact that he practically has none. His adopted parents are AWOL, DNA checks don't match up to any known superhumans in the U.S., and even the people who found him are unknowable. Vincent has grown increasingly paranoid that there's a secret being kept from him and his parents, but the fact that he can't do anything just frustrates him more. As a result, this frustration extends to others - Vincent hates secret-keeping. He'd much rather know the truth, and learn it right now, than to have other people withhold it (even if it's for his own good), and he grows exponentially distrusting of those who cover stuff up and lie. Trivia * Vincent is a skilled pianist, and has an interest in playing the guitar as well. * Vincent's face claim is Kazuma Mikura from "Air Gear." * The "Vincent" arc is inspired by elements from Stranger Things, Bioshock Infinite, Half-Life, and the Dark Tower series''.'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Sentinel